


of rainbows and yellow rangers

by lesbianxshuri



Series: come together [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Friendship, Other, and she'll punch you if you even think about it, because they have a really interesting dynamic, even though she pretends she doesn't, he's physically disabled, jason is definitely that mom friend, jason x trini fic, so there's that, talking about jason, trini is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianxshuri/pseuds/lesbianxshuri
Summary: Sighing, Trini pushed back her beanie and held tightly onto her bag’s straps, not bothering to hide her disgust at the couple groping and grinding onto each other in a dark corner before she get out her phone to share her thoughts on the subject with Zack.It’s the 21st century; I would’ve thought that the Straights would be able to control themselves by now.It didn’t take long for the ever-absent ranger to reply.‘That’s heterophobia, I’m suing.’





	of rainbows and yellow rangers

**Author's Note:**

> i've finished writing this a while ago, but i've been extra busy so... thankfully, school's out so i can focus on my writing - god bless.
> 
> this is the first of many in a series of one-shots about the team post battle. i love this movie so much and those characters are slowly taking over my life, so : brace yourselves, babes.
> 
> all typos are mine btw, it's really late - sorry in advance about that.

Unsurprisingly, the arrival of the _Power Rangers_ in Angel Grove brought even more rumours to the small town than it had before. Some called them reckless vigilantes, others spoke of a government experiment gone rogue. A few were sure they were aliens; fewer dared to call them heroes. Unsurprisingly, the sudden camaraderie that had formed out of necessity – people tended to band together whenever some gold obsessed lady tried to level the town in search of a crystal – disappeared as soon as the reconstruction ended. Angel Grove’s local high school reopening had proved this loss of solidarity further. Trini had never hated living in a small town as much as she did now. For some reason that she couldn’t begin to comprehend, everyone – she did mean _everyone –_ seemed to be obsessed with Jason Scott. Being obsessed with Jason Grace – also known as Angel Grove’s former Golden Boy – also meant taking an interest in the things he did, the people he talked to and other stupid stuff white people seemed to find fascinating.

 

She wouldn’t have been bothered by it if she weren’t one of the _people_ Jason Scott talked to. Trini was sure he wasn’t conscious – the boy was too oblivious for his own good - of the way his former teammates would look at her whenever he’d appear at her side in the hallways. He sure didn’t notice the cheerleaders’ loud whispers whenever he would nonchalantly wrap an arm around his shoulder, muttering something about getting together at the Krispy Kreme after school. Trini did notice the dirty looks and sneers that followed her whenever he’d leave her. While she liked to think that she didn’t need his protection or his constant presence by her side – the Red Ranger would agree to disagree, if he were present – Jason would always divert the attention back to him. Again, Trini didn’t know if he were aware of it and doing it on purpose, but she was grateful for it nevertheless – not that she’d admit it.

 

Adjusting her headphone onto her ears, Trini pushed through the crowd to the way to her locker, ignoring the glares she received and praying for her lost invisibility to come back. _No such luck,_ she thought as she jumped over an extended leg, stiffening a smirk at the jock’s defeated groan. With a satisfied hum, she began bobbing her head at Cobain’s screaming in her ears, trying to ignore the weight of the glares following her. Sighing, Trini pushed back her beanie and held tightly onto her bag’s straps, not bothering to hide her disgust at the couple groping and grinding onto each other in a dark corner before she get out her phone to share her thoughts on the subject with Zack.

 

_It’s the 21 st century; I would’ve thought that the Straights would be able to control themselves by now. _

It didn’t take long for the ever-absent ranger to reply.

 

**‘That’s heterophobia, I’m suing.’**

Trini couldn’t help her snort at the quip, shoving the device in her back pocket before catching a flying can and throwing it back to wherever it had came from. As she arrived nearby her locker, she stuffed her hands in her pockets and looked up, only to freeze in her tracks at the sight. Her locker definitely hadn’t looked like that when she had left school Friday. The crudes drawings and insults she had gotten used to were now gone, covered by several layers of bright yellow paint that almost matched her armour. _Subtle,_ Trini thought with an amused snort, a small smile tugging at her lips, as she got closer to it. In plus of being freshly repainted, patches and smirking emojis had been stuck onto the door. She couldn’t help an incredulous chuckle when she took notice of the Yellow Power Ranger in the corner, almost blending into the locker. Her head tilted to the side, the tips of her fingers traced each letter of her name, neatly written in blue calligraphy.

 

“Pretty cool, right?”

 

Trini didn’t jump at the sound of her team leader’s – her friend – voice. She didn’t give Jason the satisfaction. Her eyes widening was enough for him to realize he had taken her by surprise. Seeing the smug smirk plastered on his face, Trini found herself thinking that maybe he wasn’t as oblivious as he pretended to be. Jason leaned again the row of lockers, his arms crossed and his good leg supporting the most of his weight.

 

“Zack wanted to draw an unicorn across your locker and used one of your photos as its face. I stopped him and convinced him to draw that rainbow instead,” he said, his fingers tapping against the cheery cloud puking bright colours the length of her locker door.

 

Trini rolled his eyes at him, quickly undoing the latch of her locker as she heard the five-minute bell.

 

“Thank you, oh fearless leader for saving me from the last form of embarrassment,” she sarcastically drawled out, taking out her biology book and throwing it in Jason’s direction for him to catch. Wrinkling her nose, she tilted her head to the side, “ _Wait,_ are you telling me that Zack Taylor _willingly_ stepped onto school grounds?”

 

“I think he was bored,” Jason shrugged, cradling her book and his own to his chest.

 

Trini hummed, grabbing a notebook and a couple of pens out of her locker, tucking one behind each ear, before she shoved her backpack into it and locked it. Again, she couldn’t help the twitch of her lips at the sight of the patches. Knocking with a knuckle against the Power Ranger patch, she then turned to Jason and lifted an eyebrow at her.

 

“Where did you get this? Kim?”

 

“Pearl, actually,” he corrected, his previous smirk turning into a genuine smile at the mention of the younger Scott, “for some reason, she’s opposed with the Yellow and Pink Rangers,” he added in a teasing tone, waggling his eyebrows at her.

 

“That’s because she got her head screwed on right,” Trini retorted, patting his cheek with unnecessary force. She responded to his glare with a smirk, prying her book out of his grasp, “You should take notes from her, Scott.”

 

He faked a laugh, rolling his eyes at her as he adjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder. Trini’s smirk slowly vanished as she drummed her fingers against the hardcover of her textbook, under Jason’s annoyingly familiar – and unnecessary – concerned gaze. Clearing her throat, she pushed back her shoulders and shot him a small, yet genuine, smile.

 

“Thank you for this, by the way. To all of you _. Including_ Pearl.”

 

The grin she got in return nearly blinded. Trini didn’t think it was worth it. Nor did she think that Jason had a really nice smile. None of it was worth it. She forced down the urge to shield her eyes, she settled for bowing her head, staring at her worn-out, yet, yellow DocMartens. Wow. It was like they didn’t even try to be inconspicuous. Giving a small knock against the locker, Jason pushed himself off of it. Trini almost didn’t notice the grimace that came onto his face when both of his feet touched the ground. _Almost._ He cleared his throat, stuffing his clenched fists into his pockets and plastering a smile on his friend.

 

“What are friends for?”

 

Trini’s smile widened, Jason’s previous discomfort momentarily forgotten, before it twisted back into a frown.

 

“Hey, just out of curiosity,” she tilted her head to the side, “I’m not going find Billy’s and Kim’s lockers both painted blue and pink, am I?”

 

“Ha!” Jason huffed out a laugh, “Might as well go the authorities and tell them that I, along four other teenagers, find a spaceship underground, gain superpowers and defeated the alien that attacked the town less than a month ago,” his smirk widened at Trini’s eye roll, “We may be dumbasses, but we’re not complete idiots.”

 

“Right,” she gave a small nod, mimicking his smirk, “Gotta keep our secret identities a secret.”

 

Jason approvingly clinked his tongue and winked at her, letting out a chuckle at her aggravated groan. His eyes widened at the sound of the last-minute bell, letting out a whispered ‘ _shit’_ before going down sprinting down the halls. Mr Harrison, Angel Grove’s old, bitter and teens-hating History teacher, poked his head out of his classroom, scowling down at him.

 

“No running, Scott!”

 

“Yep,” Jason nodded, halting to a stop before resuming his walk – a limp in his step, “Sorry, sir.”

 

“Dumbass,” she said in a singsong voice.

 

“Heard that,” he called back without turning around.

 

“You were meant to.”

 

Her laughter died in her throat when Harrison turned to glower at her, his perpetual scowl plastered on his face.

 

“Don’t you have a class to go to, Miss Gomez?” he spat.

 

Plastering a sweet smile on, Trini made sure to keep her gaze locked into his as she walked into the opened classroom in front of her. Snickering at the glowers she received from the cheerleading squad, she gave them a wave before discreetly changing the gesture into a more obscene one. Ignoring their outraged gasps and the loud, familiar whispers that followed, Trini slid down in the free chair next to Kim, hiding a smile when the latter unconsciously made some place on their work station while frantically finishing her homework. Letting out a satisfied sigh, she crossed her arms over the table and laid her head on them., her eyes closed.

 _Friends,_ Jason had called them and much, to her dismay, Trini hadn’t been able to stop the goofy smile that had stretched over her face nor the pleasing and warm feeling at the bottom of her stomach at the honorific. She supposed that was what having friends felt like. She supposed that having friends was worth the loud whispers and the glares and the newfound visibility. If that was what friendship was, Trini supposed it wasn’t so bad.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this ! i hope you liked it. if you did, please don't forget to leave a comment and kudos : it really means the world to me, so please do take the time to leave at least a kind word about it 
> 
> you can also follow me on tumblr, @oreosmunroe : we get crazy over there ! honestly, it's awesome, we'll become best friends and basically, it's gonna to be fucking lit.
> 
> until next time,  
> kadi ♡


End file.
